Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle dent guard. More specifically, the present invention provides a telescopic device having a plurality of extendable tubular members, wherein the device can be secured to a door of a vehicle in a horizontal orientation so as to prevent objects that come in contact with the vehicle door from denting or scratching the same.
Parking lots and parking garages often have parking spaces that leave little room between adjacent vehicles when the spaces are filled. As a result, it is common for a driver or passenger of one vehicle to be unable to fully open their door to enter or exit the vehicle without having the door contact an adjacent car. When a person exits a vehicle and opens the door, the door may strike the adjacent vehicle causing a dent or scratch. This type of vehicle damage is difficult to avoid and can be expensive to repair.
Further, vehicles in public parking areas at malls or grocery stores are at risk of being struck by various objects and other vehicles. For example, a shopping cart in a parking lot may roll towards a parked vehicle, striking the vehicle and causing damage thereto. Such low-speed collisions are frequent occurrences in public places and result in scratches and dents to the vehicle. The sides or doors of a vehicle are most vulnerable to this type of damage as the sides of the vehicle lack bumpers or other protective devices. Thus, a device for protecting the sides of a vehicle from scratches and dents in the event of a low-speed collision is desired.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to vehicle dent guards. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to vehicle dent guards comprising elongated members securable to the doors of a vehicle to prevent objects from denting or scratching the vehicle. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2010/0295325 to Curtis discloses a self-coiling dent guard. The self-coiling dent guard comprises a main body having a bi-stable spring strip integrated therein, and the device is securable to a vehicle by means of magnetic fasteners. The bottom of the guard further includes felt thereon for protecting the vehicle when the guard is installed. When not in use, the user may coil the guard for storage. Thus, Curtis fails to disclose a telescopic dent guard having an inner tube adjustably positioned within an outer tube.
Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,392 to Hart discloses a vehicle body protection pad. The device is removably securable to the doors of a vehicle when the vehicle is parked. The protection pad includes an impact absorbing member with a fabric front surface and a plastic back surface. The device is securable to a vehicle by means of one or more magnetic strips, and the device includes one or more handle holes for holding the pad and fastening a security cable. Thus, Hart fails to disclose a telescopic vehicle dent guard having an inner tube adjustably positioned within an outer tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,108 to Hochrein discloses a removable device for protecting parked vehicle doors from dents and scratches. The device comprises protective elements joined by a rope and magnetically secured to the vehicle doors. The device further includes a security cord that engages the locked door to prevent theft of the device. Thus, Hochrein fails to disclose a vehicle dent guard including telescopic tubular members that are extendable for use and retractable for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,266 to Price discloses a vehicle side protector comprising high density blocks covered with a non-scratch fabric. The high density blocks are disposed on strips of pads. Further, magnetic strips are also included for applying the strips of pads to a vehicle. Thus, Price fails to disclose a telescopic vehicle dent guard, and instead discloses a strip of high-density blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,080 to Davis discloses a vehicle door protection assembly. The assembly comprises padded members adapted to be attached to the door and fender of a vehicle. The device further includes shell members for covering the padded members. A vehicle attachment assembly is provided for securing the padded members and shell members to the vehicle. Thus, Davis fails to disclose a telescopic vehicle dent guard that can be retracted for storage and extended for use.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,860 to Kalmus discloses a vehicle door protection device. The device comprises an elongated base having an elongated fin joined to the outer surface thereof that is perpendicular to the base. The base is removably secured to the vehicle by means of magnets. Thus, Kalmus fails to disclose a vehicle dent guard having a telescopic construction.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art relate to vehicle dent guards of various construction. These devices provide padded members that serve to absorb the impact of a collision to prevent damage from occurring to the vehicle door. However, such devices are elongated members that cannot be collapsed for storage and that must be removed from the vehicle when the vehicle is in use. It can be time consuming an inconvenient for the user to install the vehicle dent guards each time the user parks. Thus, the present invention provides a vehicle dent guard securable to the doors of a vehicle that can be extended for use and retracted for storage.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing vehicle dent guard devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.